


Doomed to Love No Other (WIP)

by SweetSunsetter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSunsetter/pseuds/SweetSunsetter
Summary: Dave, now Davesprite, can't get over the fact his long time crush and best friend is alive in this timeline. One problem though, John doesn't see him as anything more than just "dave sprite".





	Doomed to Love No Other (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just throwing words at a page for myself. If you like it then I'm honestly really glad..!

Well. This isn't exactly how he planned it to go. He'd gotten the timeline back on track but being stuck on a boat flying through space with his ex-girlfriend and best friend was not on the list. Even calling him his best friend was a stretch honestly. Basically, everything was fucked up. Davesprite lied on the couch, as he'd been known to do often, and contemplated his problems, which seemed to be everything. The big thing was, of course, John Egbert, and the feelings between them. Or lack there of. Davesprite, though he'd never really admit it, was head over heels for the goofy and sassy boy. It really didn't help that throughout the course of the session he'd acquired some muscles as well. Swinging around giant hammers really does a mans arms good. But John, the oblivious and slightly stupid guy he was mostly just thought of the sprite as Dave Two: The Lesser One. They'd grown closer during the boat trip, of course, but they were no where near as close as they used to be. Or.. As close he was with the other John. This isn't quite _his_ John but he was still basically the same. 

And so was Davesprite. He was fundamentally the same Dave, just with a few more problems and a few different experiences. But the Egbert boy didn't seem to notice or care. He was too busy waiting to see Alpha Dave. _His_ Dave. Not the shitty semi-depressed bird Dave. He always seemed to make sure to let everyone know there was a difference. Dave and Dave _sprite_. Jade, at least, called him Dave. Which was nice and almost made him feel like he belonged. _Almost._ But enough about that, since the boy that plagued his every thought had walked into the room with a big goofy grin.

hey dave sprite! 

sup 

whatre you.. doing?

John tilted his head and stared at the bird, who was sitting upside down on the couch. He hadn't even noticed his seating position changed but the stoic Strider would never reveal that.

chilling obviously its like youve never seen a dude get his chill on bro sometimes youve just gotta sit on a chair wrong and think about cool things and stuff anyways whatre _you_ doing 

John shrugged and continued to smile at him.

checking on you. jade asked me to cause shes busy making sure all the other passengers are happy. 

wow john thats so kind as you can see im still alive and a bird so mission accomplished huh 

yeah pretty much! 

i assume youre gonna go off and do something else now huh 

nah! this _is_ the tv room. im gonna watch some movies! 

please tell theyre going to be good ones and not some shitty one 

har har har. now im going to pick shitty ones just to torture you. 

i can leave the room man 

but you wont! 

fuck you i can if i want ill get up and float out and youll be left sitting here by yourself your only company being some shitty movie and mcconaugheys stupid face 

you never leave though! you just sit there and complain the whole time. you probably secretly like these shitty movies!

He wasn't exactly wrong. Though Dave never stayed for the movies, though some weren't as terrible as he liked to pretend. He obviously stayed for John. Even if they were doing something stupid and or boring he'd stay, cause John's company was important to him. They were bros and he really truly loved him.

nah i stay here to annoy the shit out of you

Perhaps someday he'd be able to say what he was thinking. How he was feeling. But that wasn't today, it wasn't the time.  



End file.
